


WANDERERS

by VivArney



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	WANDERERS

Star beckoning blue.  
Traveler from another world,  
Alone with his son  
Running for freedom, both  
More than human. Searching  
Always for a lost love  
Never time to say goodbye


End file.
